


State of the World

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: The 02 gang talks about recent world events





	State of the World

“All of this crazy stuff is going on in the world! Shootings, killings, terrorists. No one is safe,” Yolei mentioned while the group was watching the news.

“Too bad we can’t fight them all with our digimon!” Davis exclaimed.

“Well, we can’t do that,” TK responded.

“I just don’t understand how people can kill each other. I can’t even kill a fly,” Cody mentioned.

“There is always darkness, just as there is always light, but I can’t believe all of this darkness,” Kari mentioned.

“You ok Ken?” Davis noticed his friend looking sad and in thought.

“Yeah, I was just thinking. I know I never killed anyone, I never wanted to, but I had done a lot of evil things. I know the spore was affecting my mind, but a lot of that anger was there anyway. I can’t condone what these people did, but when you are fueled with hate and anger, even over something small, it consumes you. The rage takes over until you feel like you righted the wrong done to you. I’m not saying I like that it happened, or that they had good reasons, but I do see how their anger could have taken them to those places,” he fell quiet.

“I never thought of it like that,” Yolei mentioned quietly.

“Darkness isn’t rage or anger or sadness, but we feel the darkness as sadness, that is unescapable. It could be that these people who get picked by the darkness, do not feel the sadness, like depression, but feel anger and rage and believe once they do what they see as the only way, such as killing those they hate, the darkness will be gone, however it only consumes them more. The original hate is part of what brings the darkness,” Kari chimed up.

“I just wish people didn’t have to hate for bad reasons, like gender, race, and religion, anyone different from them,” Cody said sadly.

“Well, sometimes it does seem hopeless, but if we treat each other with kindness and love, then there is always hope and always light.  If we share the light with others, more good things will start to happen and the light can win. While the darkness will never be gone, we can weaken its power and make a more peaceful world. It all starts with being kind to others and loving people who are different. It’s our differences that make us special,” TK concluded.

The group nodded in response. 

“Let’s go do something kind now, like volunteer somewhere,” Yolei suggested.

“As long as we can be kind to ourselves first and get some food!” Davis exclaimed laughing.

There are so many bad things going on in the world. I hope that things can improve. It does seem like hope can be lost in all these terrorist attacks, shootings, killings, etc. But let us all go and be kind to others  and share some of the light that we have in our hearts.


End file.
